Les Noëls de Percy
by Norya
Summary: Il est travailleur. Il est un peu guindé aussi.On peut donner tous ces qualificatifs à Percy Weasley. Ce qu'on sait moins, c'est que les fêtes de Noël ont toujours eu une signification particulière pour lui, à chaque année déroulée ou presque…
1. Le tout premier

Lui ne s'en souvenait évidemment pas, mais Molly lui en avait beaucoup parlé. Il avait à peine quatre mois et n'avait encore jamais passé des nuits entières sans se réveiller. Ses pleurs réguliers éveillaient la maison entière et fatiguaient ses frères aînés. Cette nuit de Noël, la musique gaie, les lumières multicolores, les bougies flottantes et les fées qui s'étaient installées dans le sapin le captivèrent.

Quand celles-ci s'échappèrent et s'éparpillèrent en criant dans toute la maison, il éclata de rire, son tout premier rire. Et la nuit qui suivit fut la première qui lui offrit un sommeil sans interruption…


	2. Grand frère

Il était un grand garçon maintenant : deux ans et demi ! Bien plus grand que les bébés Fred et George. Eux allaient devoir se coucher bien plus tôt que lui, ce soir de Noël. C'était même lui qui aiderait maman à les endormir parce que deux bébés, c'était beaucoup de travail, surtout qu'ils criaient fort et tout le temps.

Il chanta encore plus gaiement que sa mère les berceuses pour les endormir, les mains agrippées aux barreaux des lits des petits. Mais il n'avait pas pensé que lui aussi finirait par tomber de sommeil après avoir arrêté de chanter…


	3. Le cadeau merveilleux

Il n'aimait pas le Quidditch au contraire de Bill et il avait peur des animaux, vers qui courait Charlie. Il était calme et jouait toujours seul. Molly avait rapidement remarqué que le petit garçon ne s'animait que lorsqu'on lui lisait une histoire et que ses yeux brillaient d'intelligence et d'envie dès il touchait un livre de contes ou même de cuisine. Pour le Noël de ses cinq ans, elle lui trouva un immense livre nommé « Tout sur la Magie ». Il en usa la reliure et les pages jusqu'à ce qu'elles tombent en poussière, bien des années plus tard…


	4. Si loin d'eux

Ils n'avaient rien compris. Ils préféraient suivre le vieux fou et Potter qui avait toujours eu mauvaise influence sur Ron. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire ça, à lui qui serait le premier Weasley à sortir de la boue et redorerait le blason de la famille. Le Ministère avait raison, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas être de retour.

Percy savait que sa famille comprendrait son erreur et qu'elle reviendrait vers lui. Et là, il pardonnerait et les accueillerait tous à bras ouverts. En attendant cet instant, son appartement londonien résonnait d'une tristesse infinie en ce soir de Noël…


	5. L'émotion dans leurs yeux

Percy n'avait jamais su faire de cadeau personnel. Il n'avait pas l'imagination débordante des jumeaux, l'ingéniosité de Ron ni même la dextérité manuelle de Charlie. Il s'en sortait souvent en offrant des livres et s'en était toujours accommodé. Pourtant, en ce premier Noël après la fin de la guerre, il cherchait encore à se faire pardonner. Aidé par quelques amis, il trouva un train électrique et un bouquet aux couleurs changeantes. Mais il ne comprit que bien plus tard que l'émotion qui brillait dans les yeux de ses parents n'était pas due aux cadeaux mais à son retour parmi eux…


	6. Il n'est plus là

Malgré les sourires sincères et enjoués, ce n'était pas pareil. Les sons n'étaient plus les mêmes, les odeurs n'étaient pas reconnaissables, les couleurs étaient plus fades et les cakes de Molly n'avaient plus la même saveur. Même sa nappe des grandes fêtes était plus rêche et semblait avoir vieilli.

Les cœurs des convives battaient fort mais leur rythme était plus doux, comme s'ils ne s'espéraient plus cet inattendu qui faisait autrefois partie des réunions de famille. Et Percy, qui auparavant détestait les farces des jumeaux et les avait maudits bien des fois, pleura à nouveau la perte de son frère.


	7. Heureux retard

**Heureux retard**

Toute sa vie, Percy se félicita d'être arrivé en retard au Terrier pour Noël, cette année-là, trois ans après la victoire. Plongé dans son travail au Ministère, il bondit de son siège en voyant l'horloge indiquer une heure menaçante et sortit précipitamment. Distrait comme à son habitude, il ne vit pas la jeune femme débouler d'un couloir adjacent et la percuta violemment. Il se releva et tendit la main vers elle. Des cheveux noirs, des yeux vert pâle derrière des lunettes ovales…

Je m'appelle Percy Weasley.

Audrey Halfpenny, enchantée !

Et Percy comprit que ce jour allait le changer à jamais…


	8. L'annonce

**L'annonce**

Percy avait bien remarqué que son épouse était radieuse, ces derniers temps, mais il ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi. Son esprit logique et réfléchi lui avait murmuré que c'était parce qu'il était toujours plus amoureux d'Audrey, et c'était une explication qui lui convenait tout à fait.

Il était cependant à cent lieues d'imaginer l'ouragan qui dévasterait sa vie si tranquille, si linéaire quand elle lui annoncerait sa grossesse. Aucune boule de Noël explosive de la boutique de George et Ron ne put, ce soir-là, le bousculer plus que cette nouvelle. Une si courte minute pour le bouleversement d'une vie…


	9. Père

**Père**

Maintenant, c'était lui le chef de famille. C'était à lui de faire le bonheur des siens, mission capitale, mille fois plus importante que ses tâches au Ministère…

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour, il ferait passer quelqu'un avant le travail. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un soir de Noël, il claquerait la porte de son bureau en laissant tous ses parchemins en vrac, se précipiterait dans la boutique de ses frères et rentrerait chez lui déguisé en Boursoufflet géant. Mais Percy aimait tellement voir un sourire naître sur le visage de ses filles que désormais, plus rien ne lui semblait interdit…


	10. Son dernier

**Son dernier**

Ils étaient tous là. Ses filles Lucy et Molly, leurs propres enfants et leur ribambelle de petits-enfants se pressaient autour du lit qu'il ne quittait plus depuis quelques semaines. Il était serein. Audrey l'avait quitté deux ans auparavant, fatiguée par sa grande vieillesse et il était heureux d'imaginer qu'il allait peut-être la retrouver, comme le pensaient certains Moldus dans les histoires que lui lisait autrefois son père. Et puis c'était Noël et Percy avait toujours aimé cette époque. Il eut un sourire et un mot tendre pour chacun et ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. C'était un beau jour pour mourir…


End file.
